What is happening to The Earth?
by light of a thousand stars
Summary: A mysterious girl that works for Ralph turns out to be Katsumis sister, is it possible?
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer,  
  
I do not own Silent Mobius (but I did make up Rei Kashu) a mysterious girl that work for Ralph turns out to be Katsumis sister, is it possible?  
  
What is Happening to The Earth.  
  
Chapter One The Beginning Each day was normal as far as far as Rei could see. Each day was the same, doing the same old thing. Not that she hated working for Ralph (Kiddy's boyfriend) There was always something different to do. Like one time she had to deliver files to the AMP. This is what happened.  
  
"Can I help you?" A short girl asked. "Yes, I'm looking for Mana Isozaki. I have something for her from Ralph." Rei said. Showing her the files. "O, okay. She's with Rally Cheyenne. I'll bring you to them. Oh I'm Lum Cheng." "I'm Rei Kashu." So Lum Cheng brought her to the elevator and they went up to Rally's floor. They went down the hall and to her door. Lum Cheng opened the door and they walked in. "Directors, this is Rei Kashu, Ralph sent her over with files for Isozaki." Lum Cheng said. Rally nodded and Mana got up and went over and got the files from Rei. "Thank-you, we've been waiting for them for a few hours.  
  
Meanwhile. "Where is she, she should be back by now, unless she got held up." Ralph exclaimed.  
  
Back at the AMP. "Sorry, I had to take care of something on the way here." Rei explained. "It couldn't be helped. "What was it if you don't mind my asking?" Rally asked. "I came across a Lucifer Hawk, but he's gone now." Rei answered. Rally, Mana, and Lum Cheng looked at each other with weird looks on the faces. They didn't know how a mere human could defeat a Lucifer hawk. But they don't know who Rei is, yet. "I should get going, Ralph will be wondering where I am." Rei said catching the looks on their faces.  
Rei walked out of AMP and toward her work. "Maybe Ralph won't be there and I won't have to face him." Rei thought. But no such luck, just as she walked into the office she spotted Ralph leaning against her desk. She ran out again and grabbed two coffees from the cafeteria. "Maybe this can be an excuse. Then as she walked out again and over to the elevator a hand touched her shoulder. Rei stiffened then realized it was only Thomas, her partner. "Hey, Ralph's ready to shoot someone. I think he was worried about you, Rei." Thomas said. 


	2. Ch 2

Thank you so much for the reviews,  
  
Evil Attack Penguin: Hehe I updated.  
  
Li-Yingfa1: I hope you like this chappie, and please update ur fics they're the best.  
  
Nero, Jake, and Kage-sama: Two words; Kuta Bare, u know what, I don't care what u think.  
  
I am so very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have to do research on Silent Mobius because I haven't watched the show since I started to write this, since the people took it off the channel I watched it on.  
  
So finally on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where the hell is she. If something happened I'm in deep trouble." Ralph exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Ralph I just went to get us some coffee. It has been a long day if you haven't noticed." Rei said stopping a few feet from him.  
  
He turned around ready to clobber her for scaring him and making him worry. He saw her smiling and had to smile when she handed him his coffee. Just then Ralph saw Kiddy at the door beckoning to him. He excused himself and went over. They talked for a good 10 minutes before Ralph went back to them.  
  
"Rei, how are you able to defeat a Lucifer Hawk?" Ralph asked a very strange look on his face.  
  
"She defeated a Lucifer Hawk." Thomas almost shouted.  
  
"Yes, I did, and I have the power of the elements; you know, earth, air. Water, and fire." Rei explained. "Also I have the sword of light, which is supposed to be used to protect innocent people."  
  
"We need to tell Miss. Cheyenne about this, she might be able to help you like you might be able to help her." Ralph said grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number on it.  
  
"Yea, sure. Don't forget to ask me if I wanted to this." Rei said sarcastically.  
  
At the AMP  
  
"Rally, you have a phone call from Ralph, says it about that Rei girl that came buy with the files." Mana said after answering the phone.  
  
"Fine patch it through to me." Rally replied picking up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Rally, its Ralph, I just found out that Rei has the power of the elements so that's how she defeated the Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, as good as I can tell, she's never lied to me before or anyone else I know. I mean she does work for me along with Thomas who's known her since they where both 10."  
  
"Well then bring her over here, so we can all talk."  
  
Where Ralph is  
  
"Well where going to the AMP, so you can talk to Rally and everyone else." Ralph said closing his cell phone.  
  
"Great just great, I'm going to the one place I don't want to go to again." Rei said pouting, "I really hate my life."  
  
"Come on Rei, it won't be that bad." Thomas said as we walked out of the police headquarters with us.  
  
"You, just get back to work on that murder case of ours, I want at least three pages of all the clues and suspects and all the leads we have on my desk by the time I get back, I'll call you about when I'm getting there." Rei said getting onto her mike (no people not the kind u pedal the kind with the engine.)  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanx so much for reading, and im sorry if this is to short, but I have been going through a very hard time at school, my English teacher hates me and half my class, so well get way more homework. Whatever happened to the thing in the rulebook that says homework should only take an hour and a half all together, it takes an hour and half just for English. I will try I promise you: I will try to update by June.  
  
Anime-Eagle 


End file.
